It's Okay To Cry, Percy
by hammy1098
Summary: When Nico Di Angelo couldn't take it any more, he jumped. He left behind a broken son of Poseidon, it was't meant to end like this. Two things Percy learnt this summer: The fates are cruel and that love can be found anywhere. Watching the Pyre burn, Percy didn't cry, he held his head high and emotions bottled up. It would be bad if the saviour of Olympus cried now. Percy/Apollo.
1. Chapter 1: Too Broken

**AN-Okay, so this is kinda like a sequel to the Broken oneshot . You don't really need to read it, but it does reference to it. Hopefully this should be a bit happier, I mean since Broken was quiet depressing. So yeah. This won't be pernico, but will have hints of the ship, this is going to be Percy/Apollo because I have read a buttload of stories about them, and I just like the ship. So, I guess I am done, enjoy ...**

* * *

><p>The son of Poseidon watched as the pyre went up in flames. This wasn't how it was meant to end, the black silk embroidered with skulls and scenes of death covered the pale; lifeless body of Nico Di Angelo. No matter how much the raven haired boy pleaded with the gods, they couldn't bring him back, hell, even Hades himself tried. The fates are cruel. The flames turned to a grey colour, although the son of Hades thought people hated him, many didn't. The Stoll brothers-for example- both wept in each other's arms, Jason held onto Piper like a lifeline; Hazel's knees collapsed from under her, tears streaming down her face, weeping into Frank's shoulder. Everyone was mourning in some way or another.<p>

Percy didn't cry, instead he held his chin up high, eyes staring straight into the dancing flames. Annabeth clutched his shirt, he didn't feel anything. How could he, when all he wanted to do was find Nico and bring him back.

"I never said I was sorry that I didn't love him." Annabeth whispered. "Now he's gone."

That's when the reality hit Percy. He was gone, for good. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right; the ghost king should be out making friends, going to school, to Mc Donald's and being a normal teenager. The sea price started shaking violently, which made the blonde step back from the lovers embrace. Percy stared at the pyre, a deadly glint settling in his eyes with fists curling into balls, and vowed that Nico would come back. "Percy, tu sei il mio amore." The son of Poseidon spoke through gritted teeth. "That's what he said. No 'tell Annabeth I love her' or 'I didn't mean it Annabeth, I'm sorry'. He said 'Percy, tu sei il mio amore.'" The broken sea-green eyes bore into Annabeth's grey ones with such intensity, that she almost cowered in fear. "Do you know what that means wise girl?" he spoke in hushed tones.

"Yes Perce, I do." The daughter of Athena bowed her head, she was wrong after all.

"It meant 'Percy, you are my love.' Why? Why did he do it Annie?" Percy's voice cracked, tears gathering in his eyes. The blonde demigod desperately wanted to hold him, and tell him its okay, but she was frozen to the spot. The son of the sea god ran. He ran from the pyre, from all the mourning kids, he ran from everything. He would not let them see how broken their hero was. No chance in Tartarus.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, but Chiron grasped her shoulder, not letting her go. She turned and silently cried into the centaur's chest.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy fled until his lungs screamed for air and his legs ached for rest. He found himself on a secluded beach. He fell to the ground, heaving heavily, finally allowing the tears to stream down his face. "Not fair, not fair, never fair, why did you go? Not fair, not fair, not fair" he muttered. The sea prince gradually grew louder with each chant. "NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR" the wind howled, and the sea crashed against the beach. Percy barely registered the warm touch that pulled him into a hug. The tears just wouldn't stop coming.

They rocked gently, the mysterious embodiment of warmth rubbed circles on the back of Percy. It took about ten minutes for the sea prince's weeping to quiet down, several hiccups later the raven haired boy whimpered. The stranger could feel the boy snuggle into his neck, he continued to rock the son of the sea god and Percy soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy awoke wrapped in fluffy golden sheets, in an extremely comfy bed. He couldn't remember anything but running from camp, onto a beach and crying himself to sleep. The pyre, Nico's death, his last words, all ran rampant through his head. He tucked his legs in and rested his head on his knees.

"Don't think too much, you'll regret it." A musical voice flittered from the door way. Percy jumped, and stared in shock.

"Lord A-Apollo?" The sea prince's mouth hung open slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thoughts so far? Okay I have tried a different writing style than I do when I normally write, but there it was, hope you liked it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Stay With Me

**AN- So in this chapter, we start to see Apollo's darker side. It will come into play in later chapters fully, but we do get a little glimpse of it in this chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The sun god chuckled, and crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. "Yes Percy, I'm Apollo, you know god of the sun, music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, medici-"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Percy actually smiled, "What I meant, was how did I get here? And where is here exactly?" he gestured to the room."

"I brought you here, Perce." The god made his way to the bed, and sat on the edge, his azure eyes examining the halfblood sat before him. "It doesn't really matter where you are for now, don't worry Chiron knows you're with me so that's settled." Apollo reached out to brush raven locks from Percy's eyes. The son of the sea god lent into the touch, eyes closing. The sun god's licked his lips, "you should sleep Perce. It doesn't take a doctor to see that you've been deprived of it."

Percy nodded, and sank back into the pillows. His eyes drooped sleepily, before his head hit the pillow he mumbled "mmmm 'Pollo, why did he do it? He left me here."

Apollo looked down at the now sleeping form that looked so peaceful as if all the wars hadn't touched him. "Even Hades doesn't know why he did it. You can't blame yourself Percy, it wasn't your fault." The sun god raised the covers slightly tucking them around the raven headed boy. "Sweet dreams Perce." He kissed Percy on the forehead, intertwining their hands. The blonde was about to leave, when the hand he held gripped tighter and a whimper left the demigods lips.

It didn't come as a surprise to the god, no wonder Percy looked like he hasn't slept in days. He probably hasn't, knowing that nightmares often plague demigods; Percy was most likely having a nightmare about old death breaths son. With Apollo's free hand he touched Percy's cheek; his gaze scanned the sleeping form. "Don't worry Percy. I won't leave you, just like you'll never leave me." The sun god smirked, this would be easy.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

\\Percy's Dream/

_Nico stepped towards the ledge, the wind howled around him and the rain plastered his hair to his face. "Percy, I blame you, you know that right. YOUR FAULT." The ghost king screamed. I tried to run forward but invisible hands held me back. _

_"Nico, please" my voice struggled to get out my throat. _

_"Please what? Don't jump?" The son of Hades snapped back. Fresh tears leaked from my eyes, I tried to find my voice but it wasn't there. "I thought you were the hero Percy, but then again you do EVERYTHING wrong. It's no surprise that you almost lost TWO WARS!" I winced; I already knew I was a failure. That's when Nico's eyes turned gold, and the scene changed. _

_Suddenly I felt like I was choking, I let out strangled sobs. It was so dark. I couldn't see anything but gold eyes, "we could have won, spawn of Poseidon." A cold, powerful voice slithered down my spine, chilling me all the way to my core. "We could have created a new world" The voice sounded scratchy, like nails were being dragged down a chalkboard, or like a knife being scraped across stone. Yet at the same time the voice was sleepy, like it was trying to drag me under the earth. _

_"No, stop, please." I cried. I wanted to run, but my hands were chained down. My legs fell from under me._

_"Now, now little demigod," the voice with gold eyes chided "that wouldn't be much fun. Would it?" the words held venom that seeped through my soul. I screamed anything that would block the voice out. The world twisted until I was at a familiar place: Montauk. _

_"Percy, honey, will you stop screaming." I looked towards the woman with wavy brown hair._

_"Mom?" I expected Paul to be next to her, but instead sitting with arms wrapped around my mom, was god of the seas. "Dad? What's going on?" I asked, I looked down to my hands I saw thin lines of blood coming from the tight bounds._

_"It has come to our attention, that you were helping bring the Olympians down. In other words you are a failure Percy." Poseidon regarded me coldly. _

_"And for your failure in both the second Titan war and the great giant war, you must be executed." Another voice resonated from behind me. Zeus? _

_"But I haven't sided with them!" I countered, this couldn't be right, I risked my life for them and they still want me to die?_

_"Goodbye Percy, it's a shame you won't be able to see your sister. At least now you won't be able to hurt her." Sally spoke softly. I didn't want to die; I had done __everything for them. I closed my eyes refusing to cry anymore.__"Any last words Perseus Jackson?" The lord of the sky asked. I shook my head; I had nothing to say to them. I stared at the sand, and waited for the pain to come._

_The pain did come after five long tense minuets, excruciating, and hot pain went slowly shooting across my body. Everything went white, and then faded to a dull black. There was a throbbing in my head. Gods everything hurt. "Percy, Percy, PERCY WAKE UP!" _

_\\_Dream ends/

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Percy! Wake up!" Apollo gently shook the demigod. Percy's eyes shot open, and he started to breathe heavily. "Are you okay?"

The son of the sea god looked down at his hands; he let out a sigh before answering the god. "N-nothing just a nightmare." The sun god shook his head in disbelief.

"That sounded like more than a nightmare Perce. What happened?" The blonde asked, he summoned a damp cloth, and wiped Percy's forehead. The demigod hugged his knees, all the brunette wanted to do is to cry, but he didn't want to look weak in front of the god.

"Apollo?"

"Yes, Percy?"

The demigod looked out the window; it took a few short seconds before Percy found his voice. "Am I a failure?" The god stared at the raven haired boy, like he grew another head. Tears shone in the son of Poseidon's eyes, waiting to leak out. Apollo wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"No. Last time I checked you were the twice saviour of Olympus." The demigod hummed into the god's neck, "did I mention you're loyal, selfless,brave and beautiful. Percy you're amazing. You're anything but a failure."

"But there were deaths, I couldn't save them. I couldn't save Nico." The brunette mumbled.

"Percy look at me." The god picked Percy up, and slid him onto his lap. Apollo turned the younger boys head so he was looking him in the eyes. The sun god wanted to drown in the sea-green depths, "there will always be deaths in war it's just inevitable. As for Nico, you can't blame yourself, it was his choice. Perce, you can cry if you want. You don't have to hold anything back from me." And that is what the demigod did. He cried, tears streamed down his face and Apollo held him.

"I'm sorry,"

"Perce, don't be. It's okay to cry."

"No, I can't. I don't want to look broken."

"Then stay." Apollo said. Percy looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Stay, you can go back to camp, soon. But stay with me and I'll fix you." Percy's mind went reeling, before any rational thought entered his head, he nodded.

"Okay, then fix me." The god smiled, his plan had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, how was it? I'm planning a Halloween fic soon, woo! Okay, I'll leave now. Sorry the characters are a bit OOC. But yeah, hope you like it thus far. THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED! Okay, bye <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: It's Okay Too Feel This Way

**AN- Sorry for the slight delay. I kept re writing this but I am still not happy with it; it also kept turning into smut which is meh. I may have some smut planned but it's too early. Now where were we, ahh, chapter three:**

* * *

><p>A week later, Apollo sat in the passenger seat of the Maserati spyder, reassuring Percy that he was doing okay. Which was true. "Accelerate Percy, unless you want the whole of Houston to burn up. And that's saying something." The god laughed. The demigod, pressed on the accelerator, and they were soon speeding across the sky.<p>

"I think I have the hang of it!" the younger boy exclaimed. The sun god smiled, dazzling white teeth showing, which made a blush creep slowly on the son of Poseidon.

"Well we're almost done, what d'ya want to later?" The blonde asked, he stretched lazily extending his arm, lazily wrapping it around the demigod. The tinge in Percy's cheek darkened a few shades, the demigod tried hard to suppress a smile. It was nice to be taken care of, after everything he did, the brunette felt like he deserved it. The god had a way of making Percy feel special, and he definitely liked the feeling of it. But then there were other times when he felt guilty, he'd have to go back to Annabeth sometime soon.

"Uh, archery?" The reply came off as distant, Apollo sighed. It would take a few more weeks at most to make the younger boy forget about that Athena child, and he couldn't really kill her to get the spawn away from _his _Percy, because then the demigod would hate him. No, he had to make Percy to forget. Entirely.

"You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?"

"Mmmm, no-yes-no. Maybe?" Percy gave a half smile; he glanced at the god who was narrowing his eyes, and wrinkling his nose in distaste.

The Maserati came to a slow descent over a stretch of sand. "That's right ease on the break." Apollo instructed, the god switched off the sun, and let the son of Poseidon descend. An uncomfortable silence settling over the two.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"AND I WIN AGAIN! HA! That is 12 points for me and 2 for you now!" Percy waved his arms in a mini victory dance. The theme tune for Mario Kart played quietly in the background.

"Hey! I am clearly going easy on you." Apollo folded his arms, dropping the controller in his lap, his smile growing wider at the demigods little jiggle.

"Of course, Lord Apollo." He did a slight bow, giggling. "What time is it?"

"Eh, around eleven thirty, why?" The god answered back. The raven haired boy stretched and yawned. "Are you tired, 'cause I can take to bed if you want?" The younger boy shook his head, his eyes drooped slightly.

"Mmmm no. Hold me?" the son of Poseidon asked. Without waiting for consent, he climbed into the sun gods lap, straddling him. The boy wrapped his arms around the sandy haired man, nuzzling his neck. The god smiled and put his face into Percy's hair, he would never tire from his smell. The slight sea-salt, with a hint of some kind of berry.

They sat like this for a few minutes before Apollo blurted "If you weren't with Annabeth, would you ever date a guy?" The brunette leant back to look into blue eyes, with a blush creeping in on his cheeks.

The demigod shrugged, "I-uh-haven't thought about it before."

"Yes you have, you're lying. Percy I am the god of truth, and you still try and lie? " The sun god tilted his head, as he watched the blush dust the boy's cheeks and a bashful smile light his features.

"I guess I have. It's just that everyone expects me and Annabeth to be together. It's not like I don't love her, it's just that-" Percy made an exasperated noise, he was trying to find the right words, but they just wouldn't come.

"You like her as a friend?" The blonde suggested.

The son of Poseidon nodded, clearly flustered "something like that. It's just I like -well liked someone else."

The sun god gasped, he saw how the death of Hermes' son and old death-breaths' son impacted the demigod. "You loved them didn't you? Luke and that Nico boy..." Percy looked away in shame, guilt filling his eyes. Apollo lifted his hand to the side of the brunettes face. "Percy..." The said boy bit his lip in frustration.

"It's not right. I shouldn't be, I can't be gay." With this being said, the demigod made no move to get off Apollo's lap. "It's not fair to Annabeth."

"This isn't about Annabeth. This is about you." The god scolded quietly. He softened when he saw the forlorn expression of the boy, "Being gay isn't bad really." The son of Poseidon bowed his head.

"I thought that maybe if I was with Annabeth, it would -you know- go away." A loose tear slipped out of Percy's eye.

"Shh, Percy, don't cry." With his thumb Apollo brushed the tear. "Don't hide yourself, it's perfectly fine."

"But it's wrong," The demigod let out an exasperated groan. "After everything I've done, why this?"

The sun god could see that his words weren't getting through to the teen. No matter what he said, Percy wasn't having any of it; the brunette rested his head back into the crook of Apollo's neck. The god found that the plan may be easier to put into action than he originally thought, rubbing circles on the demigods back.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Good night Percy." The sun god whispered before shutting the door. A muffled reply came from the demigod wrapped in the quilt, Apollo smiled before the door clicked shut.

The god briskly walked down the corridor and teleported to the outskirts of Camp Half Blood. A girl in armour was patrolling the boarders, she was muttering under her breath. "It's been a week. Surly there is something they aren't telling me." Her blonde curls falling loose from the demigod's ponytail, she stopped to retie the strands, before scanning the forest for the tenth time.

"You know, a god usually likes it when people bow to them." The sun god said lowly. The girl jumped and poised her weapon.

"Excuse me?" When Apollo stepped out of the shadow, the demigod relaxed. "Oh, uh, sorry Lord Apollo. You scared me, is there anything you need?" She asked.

The god flicked his wrist and a mirror appeared in the closed palm, he fixed his hair slightly (not that it needed fixing) Annabeth suppressed a sigh, she just wanted to know about Percy, and she really could not be bothered dealing with self obsessed gods.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" the god questioned, raising an eyebrow; looking over from the mirror top.

"I asked whether you wanted anything or not..." The demigod backed away from Apollo's glare. The death stare the sun god was giving her could have put Nico's to shame.

"No, you just said you couldn't deal with self absorbed gods." Annabeth's stormy eyes widened in horror.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to. Oh my gods, I am so sorry. I just really want to know what's happened to Percy, he hasn't been here, and I think Hera could have taken him again. And I-" words tumbled out of the daughter of Athena's mouth.

"Annabeth, he's okay, she hasn't taken him" the god smiled wickedly at her. The blonde demigod nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief. "There is one other thing though." Apollo smirked.

"And that is?" Annabeth cocked her head to the side, her mind slowly working on possible tricks and situations that might have been in the god's mind. She couldn't see what darkness lurked behind the bright azure of the sun god's eyes. The smile he was giving her made the daughter of Athena feel hollow, and soon she found herself fearing the worst. "What do you want, Apollo?" she snapped.

The blonde god tsked. "I want you to break up with Percy." The god asked calmly. A look of horror and sadness flashed upon Annabeth's face.

"W-why?"

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**And that's the chapter, sorry again for the short delay. I really wasn't happy with the outcome of the chapter, I rewrote it but I just can't get it to flow in the right direction- If you know what I mean. So yeah, hope you like it, this now has 14 followers, and 10 favourites and I don't think I can thank you enough. So here have a blue cookie *passes round a plate of blue cookies.* Reviews are welcome, and appreciated I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Okay, thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The break up

**I haven't proof read this, but i hope it's okay, I'm sorta in a hurry to upload this!**

* * *

><p>Her brain was speeding at 50mph, thoughts, memories, calculations, and words all spiralled round her mind. Not a single thought could be processed. <em>'Percy'<em> was chanted over and over again. The daughter of Athena stared at the god wide eyed.

"Where is he?" Annabeth hissed. Chiron refused to send out search parties, claiming that he was safe.

"I told you: he is safe. That's all _you_ need to know." The sun god smiled. Although the smile was hollow, and anger flashed through his eyes, this girl would ruin the whole plan if she didn't co-operate with him.

"I will not break up with him. Not after everything we've been through." The blonde demigod narrowed her stormy eyes. "What do you want Apollo?"

The god matched the expression of the girl in front; he was so close to slapping the spawn of Athena. "I just told you what I want. Do you dare deny a god?" the blonde's lip quivered, and the god of prophecies smirked.

"I didn't mean to anger you, Lord Apollo. I...I-I just want Percy safe and back in my arms. Please." Annabeth's grey eyes dulled, and soon she started sobbing. "I just want him back. I want Percy back."

The god stared, mouth agape. He wasn't meant to make the girl cry, just make her realise she didn't want his Percy. He knew that she would make his sea prince suspicious if the she broke up with him without a reason. "Look Annabeth," Apollo wrapped an arm around the weeping girl, like he did with Percy, but it didn't feel right, "I'm not trying to...steal him away or anything, but there was this prophesy," small white lies, but anyone would believe him because he was the god of truth but he wasn't necessarily bound to tell it.

"What prophesy?" The daughter of the wisdom goddess stiffened, and looked up. Apollo then proceeded to tell the girl, all about his 'prophesy' concerning a green eyed boy. For children of Athena, they sure aren't smart enough to tell when they are being lied to...

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Emerald eyes sparkled as he walked around the house. He had got used of living here, and he could quite call it his own home. The son of the sea god wandered down the halls to the kitchen, he raided the cupboards, until he found what he was looking for. Cherry flavoured coke. Percy grinned; he grabbed a glass, and poured some. The sea prince knew he had to return to camp soon, but he really didn't want too. Everything there would remind him of Nico, his ghost king. The son of Poseidon was oblivious when it came to feelings, maybe if he just took care of the son of Hades, or tried to be there, maybe he wouldn't be gone. The emerald eyed boy hadn't noticed he had been gripping the table, his knuckles were white. "You need to stop thinking like that, Perce." A soft voice whispered into his ear. The sea price lent back into the warm hold, "Whatever you think, it wasn't your fault."

"Mmmm, I think it was." The brunette mumbled, "He wouldn't be gone if I had just taken care of him." Percy turned in the sun gods embrace, and looked him in the eye. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't be falling for the god, but he couldn't help it.

"It's selfish of me to keep you here. You should go back to camp." The blonde cocked his head to the side; he knew that was what Percy feared: going back to camp, and being treated like he was glass about to shatter. "There is a certain wise girl waiting for you." The son of the sea god furrowed his brows.

"Why? I thought you said you'd fix me..." Apollo chuckled, and ruffled the unkempt hair of his soon to be lover, which earned him a growl in return.

"You don't have to be here to be fixed, and you at least have to try to socialise. Camp will be good for you."

"How will it?" The younger male pouted

"Perseus Jackson, you will go back to camp, for me, don't worry I'll come to check on you all the time. You won't be alone, not after your time in Tartarus." The sun god stated firmly. This did little to reassure the demigod, although the thought of Apollo coming to spend time with him sent a small blush heat on his cheeks.

"Okay, I guess I need to make reappearance anyway." The sea child sighed, face solemn. The god of prophesies frowned, but didn't question any further. "Summer is over soon, and my birthdays coming up." The god leaned down to the smaller male.

"Then we'll have to get you a present. Won't we..." The green eyed boy could feel the smirk against his ear, his blush deepened. Percy found himself nodding in agreement; the sun god moved his face inches in front of the teen. "You should know that I'm quite fond of certain toys..." The son of the sea god felt his face flame red, he wasn't suggesting, he couldn't be suggesting _that_. The sun god smirked widely, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, teleporting them to Poseidon's cabin. When they arrived, the brunette was drooling in his arms, "You do look cute when you sleep, my sea prince. Rather cute." Apollo smiled at the sleeping form, gently placing him on the bed, and kissing the demigods forehead.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Annabeth woke up with a feeling of dread. She couldn't do this, Percy couldn't handle it. He was too broken; this would just push him over the edge. The blonde demigod wished that she could just hide it from him, but she knew that she had to do this. If not for the prophesy, then at least for herself, she couldn't keep trying to make him love her, Annabeth always knew that the love he felt was only platonic. Any longer and he would only hurt more, so no she couldn't just avoid him. _You have to tell him now_. A voice murmured in her head. The child of Athena dressed slowly trying to stall. She took agonizingly slow steps towards her boyfriend's cabin. _You know if you walk any slower, you'll miss your chance_. The voice chided.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Annabeth muttered under her breath. Gods she really couldn't do this, it would ruin him. Raising a hand to knock on the door to cabin three, she knocked three times. "Percy? A-are you in there?"

Silence.

A sliver of hope rushed forward, Annabeth wouldn't have to do it -today at least. But then the door opened revealing a pouting raven haired, who was cutely rubbing sleep from his mesmerising eyes. "P-Percy!" Forgetting everything the female demigod had to say, she wrapped her arms around the sleepy boy, breathing in his scent.

"Hey wise girl! What's up?" The emerald eyed boy asked. That question soured her lifted mood.

"There's actually something I need to talk to you about. I think you might need to sit down..."

"Are you okay, Annie?" the son of Poseidon cautiously sat down on his bed, "Has something happened?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, and stayed where she was near the door, as if she needed to get out quickly, "Percy, there isn't any easy way to say this..." she trailed the sentence hoping he'd catch on, but unlike as she originally thought that he wouldn't the realisation was clear in the raven haired boy's eyes.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you." He whispered, already falling apart, again. "Aren't you Annabeth, you're breaking up with me." Tears clouded Percy's eyes, and the daughter of Athena was already sobbing.

"I'm sorry Perce. I really am, but I just can't anymore. I can't cope with your constant need to be around me, friends, and everyone else. I can't cope with the way the pit broke yo-us, the way it broke us. I need personal space. It's better this way, honestly." The blonde cried, voice rising in hysteria.

"Get out." Percy's cheeks glistened with tear tracks. "GET OUT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry Percy, I really am..." and with that Annabeth ran from the cabin, and all the way to the bathroom crying. _Well done kid, although you could've been a little nicer though_, the voice in her head chuckled. She could feel the voice smile, and it made want to throw up.

It was three hours later that Katie Gardner found the daughter of the wisdom goddess curled in a ball still sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So I am soooo sorry for not posting this, I have been super busy rehearsing for Grease, and just ugh, the show is in two weeks and I am wracked with nerves! Thanks for all the follows and faves, and the reviews, I try to reply to them, but as I said I'm super busy, but I do read them, okay uh, I'm going to see the Mockingjay right now, I am super excited, okay, thanks bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: You Promised To Stop

**AN- I'm still alive! Ill, but alive! I am sorry this took a hell of a long time to put up, but I have been so ill. There may be an update tomorrow, so Yay! But for now enjoy. Again I'm sorry that it's extremely short.**

* * *

><p>\\Percy's Dream

_"Poor, Poor seaweed brain, you're so naive. You really thought I loved you?" Annabeth's voice swam in his head. "You're too stupid to understand that NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU." _

_The raven haired boy curled around himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stop, please, just stop." He pleaded. It had felt like forever, the voices telling him the same thing: he will not be accepted, he will never be loved, he should've given up. Percy just wanted to wake up, the demigod found himself yearning for the sun god. Even he thought he was pathetic. _

_"Percy dear, you made me have the worst life, I'm glad Gabe did those things to you. You deserve them." His mother's voice whispered in his ear. The emerald eyed boy knew it wasn't sally, his mom would never say those things and she didn't even know about them Percy also knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help feeling like he deserved it. _

_"Leave me alone." His voice cracked, not sounding very convincing._

_"But you don't want us to leave, you want us to tell the truth, you want to agree with us so don't deny it." The titan king stated._

_ "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. It's not true." Percy chanted. _

_"Oh, but it is young demigod. You could have achieved great things if you sided with me, but you chose the gods, who don't care about you at all." The scratchy, lulling voice of Kronos whispered to him. "Take on board what we're saying, little one, because it's all true." The raven haired demigod could only listen against his will._

_"Good boy, well at least your good at one thing." Sneered Annabeth. The son of Poseidon shook violently, tears streaming out of his eyes. "You're no hero Perseus. You failed everyone, no wonder no one wants you."_

_"You couldn't even take down me without your friends. Worthless stupid demigod, the camp only wants you for your powers." Kronos whispered. And that's how it went on for what seemed like hours, it's not like Percy ignored his flaws-no he recounted them every night. _

\\Percy's dream over/

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Apollo watched the sleeping demigod taking in the male form. Dishevelled hair, long eyelashes contrasted on pale soft skin, the god even noticed that his demigod was wearing an overly large, long sleeved, black t-shirt, which had a skull emblem on. The blonde frowned, the sea prince had a tendency to wear old death breaths son's clothes to bed, and the god wasn't going to linger on that fact any longer when a whimper left the younger males mouth. The sun god climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around the teenager. Percy snuggled into the sun gods chest almost instantly, Apollo smirked he could get used to this. He started to weave his fingers through the silky locks of his soon to be consort, after a short moment of complete bliss, the son of Poseidon's face contorted in pain.

"It's not true." The raven haired boy mumbled. "You're lying."

"Shhh, shh, Perseus wake up." The god shook the still sleeping boy, Percy's eyes cracked open, fear evident in his mesmerizing sea-green orbs.

"Wh-what? Lord Apollo, what are you doing in my bed?"

The god burst out laughing, "You obviously just had a nightmare, yet the first thing you ask is why I'm in your bed?" Apollo's laughing subsided into the occasional giggle, the demigod still snuggled on his chest.

The demigod smiled, he would never tire of hearing the god laugh. "A present I want for my birthday is for you to laugh more." Percy mumbled. The god of the sun smiled, obviously he wasn't meant to hear that. "I need to tell you something anyway." The emerald eyed boy nuzzled into the gods shoulder.

"Uh-huh, you can tell me anything, babe." Apollo smirked; he knew what the younger boy was going to say.

"A week ago, when I just got back...Annabeth she-she...uh...b-broke..." The favourite child of the sea god averted his eyes, even though the blonde couldn't even see his face. "She broke up with me." Without his permission tears slipped from his eyes. "They were right, how could anyone love me?"

"What do you mean Percy? Who said that?" The azure blue eyes looked into the broken sea green ones. The week spent fixing his sea prince, were thrown out the window. The god knew that this wasn't just a one off thing -no- this had been happening for quite some time. He tried not watching his soon to be lover, but every time he did the brunette was happy, and laughing with some other campers. It only just occurred to him that his ocean might not have been surrounded by people to take his mind of the thoughts all the time. Apollo bolted up, surprising the younger male, "Perseus Jackson, show me your arms now." The demigod shook his head and pulled his wrists closer to his torso.

"W-why do I ne-need to show y-you them?" Percy stuttered.

"You know exactly why." The sun gods eyes darkened, and his tone turned demanding. "Don't make me force you to show me them."

The emerald eyed demigod sobbed. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what to do. I j-just felt so...so helpless. I'm s-sorry." The son of Poseidon rolled his sleeves up revealing deep horizontal scars, this made the blonde's assumption correct that it had been going on for a while. Thinking back to when Percy spent a week with the god, all he ever wore was long sleeved t-shirts even in the hot weather. Apollo ran his thumb over the marks, bringing both wrists up to his face to kiss the scars.

"Please Percy, never do it again." His voice soft, the god of healing lifted his gaze to the eyes of his sea prince's. The blonde was shocked to see the hope in the younger male's eyes, the green orbs in which had lost their shine, their innocence, their love after two wars.

"You didn't turn away..." The son of Poseidon whispered, "They said you would turn away, but you didn't." Apollo softly held his arms, his hand fount its way to the demigod's cheek, thumb gently wiping the tears away.

"I would never turn away Percy, I would never leave you. You stayed with me for a week; have you learnt nothing about me? I let you stay with me because I care deeply about you, I don't care if you're broken, because you are still amazing. You will promise me right now that you will never cut yourself again, understand?" The blonde god stated firmly, yet softly. The demigod of Poseidon nodded, and threw his arms around the older male. "When I found you on the beach, I swore to myself, I would never let you cry. It hurt me to find you were so upset, but I didn't think you'd do this. So Percy, it has come to my decision-and I will take it to the council, that I will fix you, and that you will stay with me, I will keep you safe, I will never let anyone touch you. And I will make sure that you feel loved, because for a fact that I love you Perseus and I would love to have the chance to make you fall in love with me."

The younger halfblood looked at the god with awe, it amazed the teen that the god thought he needed to make the demigod fall in love. When in reality, Percy was already in love with the sun god. "Okay, but on one condition," Apollo nodded, "I know that it's a lot to ask, but you can't cheat on me. I don't want to be some conquest or one night stand, I want a real relationship." The brown haired teen asked.

"Deal." A smile gracing the god's face, he pulled the emerald eyed boy's face subtly closer, and brushed their lips together. Apollo then kissed Percy fully, hand slowly making their way to the small of his back. The demigod gasped, and let out a small moan, using this as an advantage the sun god slipped his tongue inside of his sea prince's mouth.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The sun flittered through the window; lazy sea green eyes scanned the room. There was a note left on the bedside table, the brunette stretched and grabbed it. The note read:

_Dear Percy, I didn't want to wake you since you look so cute when you sleep. So if you do read this you're probably awake by now, or else you wouldn't be reading this note-obviously. Anyway, tonight at six pm, you and I will be going to the fairground. Be ready. Love Apollo xoxo_

The demigod smiled, he felt the world was already looking up, and if Apollo loved him then he could learn to love. He also couldn't wait for tonight, he got dressed and walked out of cabin three. The son of Poseidon's gut telling him that today would be great, or at least he hoped it would be. He looked around the pavilion, and he was greeted with the sight of his ex-girlfriend making out with the daughter of Aphrodite: Piper McLean. His heart was happy for her, at least she found someone who deserved her, but then those thoughts told him that she never loved him, and then came all the other depressing thoughts.

Walking back inside his cabin, Percy rummaged through his belongings. Fingers enclosing on the small box where the demigod kept his razors, he opened the box and lifted the razor to his wrist, "They're right, I am worthless."

"No you're not." Apollo's soft, melodic voice whispered, the god's lips met his. The razor and the box dropped to the ground, and the son of Poseidon's hands entangled themselves in the blonde locks. They both pulled back for air, "You promised Percy, you said you wouldn't do it again." The sun god's arms were wrapped around the younger male's waist.

"I'm sorry." Their lips met again, and Apollo transported them back to his room on Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Like it? IT WAS THEIR FIRST KISS! Tell me if I should up the rating, it's about to get saucy *wiggles eyebrows suggestively.* Reviews are appreciated, 30 FOLLOWS!? I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AMAZING! Okay, see you guys when I post later woo!<br>**


	6. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Dear readers,

No sorry, this isn't really an update, this is basically me just telling you merry christmas, have a wonderful holiday, and stay safe. I really hope you get all the presents you wished for, and yeahh that's it! I'll try to update this story later tonight but if I don't get around to it, I'm sorry.

merry Christmas and best wishes for the new year, love from

Amy x


	7. Chapter 6: The Dove And The Owl

**AN- SOOO short chapter, Happy new year! I have a buttload of new stuff ready to come out, and i really can't wait to hear your responses too them! They're mostly Pernico, and Percy/Olympians but i have been working on them since my internet has been down, so yay! Anyway here is a bit of Pibabeth, and protective Poseidon on the way! Enjoooyyyy**

* * *

><p>Annabeth had a really bad feeling about today. The blonde couldn't get the sour taste out of her mouth; she couldn't tell Percy either, it had been a week since he broke up with the sea prince and the fact that he didn't come out of his cabin at all made the daughter of Athena worried. She would admit that it was hard, and the demigod would admit she could've phrased it nicer. But everyone knows a prophesy is a prophesy, even though it didn't sound right. She looked out of her cabin window, and saw Piper and someone from the Apollo cabin yelling. The blonde slowly made her way to them, stopping to glance at cabin 3, hoping that he would just turn on a light or stand at the door wearing a crooked smile and welcome the wisdom goddess' daughter with arms open.<p>

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked, when she was over near the Aphrodite cabin. Perfume hung strongly in the air, it seemed to take a while for both the kaleidoscope eyed demigod and the sandy blonde haired son of the sun god to turn and face her. The son of Apollo opened his mouth to speak but Piper cut him off.

"Hey, Annie could you do me a really big favor?" The daughter of the love goddess asked, slight charmspeak laced her voice. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and nodded. Piper smiled, and the stormy eyed demigod felt herself leaning in to her friend. The leader of cabin ten grabbed Annabeth's neck and pulled her closer, closing the gap. The blonde didn't notice the son of Apollo gasp, or the fact that every campers eyes were flittering back and forth between the two girls sucking faces, and the son of Poseidon's betrayed face. When they pulled away, Annabeth turned a deep shade of red. The daughter of Athena looked away and saw the figure of the boy she loved. Their eyes met, and the sea green orbs welled up with tears, the smile slowly fading of Percy's face, and the happiness slowly draining away. The raven haired teen looked torn, he turned abruptly running back inside. The blonde demigod gripped Pipers hand, she had the perfect view of her former boyfriend. The stormy grey eyes analysed the son of Poseidon through the door way, and she saw him rummage through his stuff, slowly finding what he wanted the blonde saw the sea prince take out a razor and lift it to his wrist. The daughter of Aphrodite saw what she was looking at, and they both rushed out to cabin 3. When they got to the cabin both girls were shocked to find someone had already beaten them to it, Piper was about to ask what they were doing but Annabeth shook her head.

"They're right, I am worthless." The son of Poseidon whispered, the head of Athena's cabin stared at the scene before her.

"No you're not." The grey eyed demigod recognized Apollo's soft, melodic voice. The god's lips met the green eyed teen. And the razor and the box dropped to the ground, and the son of Poseidon's hands entangled themselves in the blonde locks. They both pulled back for air, "You promised Percy, you said you wouldn't do it again." The sun god's arms were wrapped around the younger male's waist.

"I'm sorry." The younger male's voice sounded genuine. Their lips met again, and the god flashed them out. Piper seemed to be just as confused as she was, but then Apollo's prophesy came to Annabeth's mind again.

"So this is what he meant?" The daughter of the love goddess asked the blonde to elaborate so she told her friend what happened. "Anyway he told me a prophesy that was meant for Percy. It went something on the lines of this:

_The sun's kiss shall bring he who is on the brink of death to live again, _

_He whose hope is lost, _

_Shall find it where she was not,_

_The sea will touch the sun and the dove will circle the owl._

_A gentle kiss is all it takes,_

_To whisk the sole son of Poseidon away." _Annabeth closed her eyes, her thoughts all wildly running through her mind. She turned to kaleidoscope eyes, and squeezed the hand she still held.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'll be the dove, and you'll be my owl." Piper smiled gently and brushed her lips against the blondes. The wisdom goddess' daughter hummed in agreement, and they made their way to the mess hall holding each other's hands.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The council looked at the empty seat. Zeus grumbled on about how the sun god recently showed up late for meetings, Hera just complained how if he didn't want an irresponsible child, he should have kept it in his pants. Poseidon really couldn't care less about this meeting in particular, he just really wanted to check on Percy. Two wars really took the toll on his favourite son, and the sea god kept a close eye on how the green eyed teen felt at all times. So when the god felt Percy on Olympus, he immediately wanted to know why. Poseidon stood, and walked out of the throne room following his son's presence. The strange thing was, Percy led him straight to Apollo's apartment, the sea god knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm busy." The sun god's muffled shout came through the door. The god of horses heard crying coming from the room followed by comforting words. The green eyed god knocked again, Apollo insisting he should come back later. It was after about ten more knocks the god of music opened the door. "I told you I'm bu- oh, Poseidon. What brings you here?" he laughed nervously.

"I'm here for Percy, is he here?" The sea god stared the other down. Apollo opened his mouth to say something but Poseidon raised a hand and cut him off. "I know he's here Apollo, I can feel him." The god of the sea deadpanned. Apollo moved slightly to let the green eyed god in, and they met with the said teen.

"Hi d-dad." Percy's voice cracked, and the god of horses enveloped him in a hug. The raven haired teen burst into tears again, although he tried not to.

"Shh, shh, Percy, you're okay. I've got you don't worry." The sea god stared at Apollo a silent accusation of his lips. "Did he hurt you?" Percy shook his head, and babbled on about worthless he felt, Poseidon glanced at Apollo whose heart was breaking just watching his love break down. And Poseidon knew exactly why he skipped meetings, the realisation dawned on him. "Apollo, you better explain right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated, I'll try to update soon!<br>**


End file.
